


Heartbeat, Heartbreak

by Pangrim



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Non-Binary Byleth, Other, Post-Crimson Flower, Updates will come when I can post!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: With Byleth’s heart beating came a number of problems. Noticeably, both of the emotional and physical sort.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 8





	Heartbeat, Heartbreak

“Byleth!”

They laid on the ground, eyes slightly wide. 

“Byleth?!”

They didn’t move their limbs. Their chest was barely moving. However, their eyes slowly fluttered open. 

“Byleth!” There was a loud thump next to them as someone fell to their knees. 

Byleth slowly turned their head over as they heard the voice. 

Edelgard had been sitting with them since they first fell, clasping their hand. However, now Jeritza was there, his fingers on his right jamming into Byleth’s neck to check their pulse, his left hand still clutching his scythe. 

Byleth smiled slightly, a bit of blood on their lips. 

“What’s this from. Where are you injured?!” Jeritza demanded, dropping his scythe and brushing his thumb over Byleth’s lip. 

They smiled at him. “Bit...my cheek.”

He blinked, then sighed and shook his head at his partner. “You fool...”

Byleth looked up at the sky. “...Dark.”

“Your hair isn’t lighting up the area around you.” Jeritza moved to cradle Byleth’s head in his lap. 

Edelgard stood and moved away. Hubert and Dorothea hurried to support her. 

Byleth turned their eyes toward Jeritza. 

Jeritza pet their hair, speaking softly. “You will be able to sleep better, now. I as well. Your hair won’t glow, keeping us up.”

Byleth smiled. “Good thing.”

“Yes.” Jeritza leaned down, planting a gentle kiss to Byleth’s forehead, despite the dirt and blood. “Very good thing.”

——

The first thing the healers noticed was the injury on Byleth’s arm. Unlike before, their body was not healing at an unnatural rate. Instead, they all had to wrap Byleth’s sling tightly to their body, to make sure the bone and wound wouldn’t be injured further. 

That was the only major injury. The rest of the army had recovered quite nicely, thanks to a flash of light and wave of healing which had rolled over when Byleth’s heart had begun to beat. 

Jeritza stayed with Byleth as they recovered. He made sure he was asked to fetch whatever Byleth wanted, for as long as he could. 

——

“Byleth...” Jeritza put a concerned hand on their back. 

Byleth grumbled quietly, resting their head on their arms. 

“Are you ill?” He tried to look at their face. 

Byleth just curled up more. 

“What ails you?” He rubbed their back slightly. 

Byleth looked up, a frown on their face. “Head...”

“Another headache? These have been happening so often...” Jeritza frowned, pressing the back of his hand to Byleth’s forehead. “Have you spoken to Mercedes and Linhardt?”

“Supposedly...side effect.” Byleth let him touch their forehead, then laid it back down on his arms. 

“Come, then. Let’s get out of the sun.” Jeritza stood, putting his hands under Byleth’s arms to pull them to their feet. 

Their small house was in an ideal place. It was nearly a mile away from Alois’s farm, close enough for Byleth, but far enough for Jeritza to feel secluded. 

He walked Byleth to their shared room, passing the beaten down scarecrows in the yard. Due to Byleth’s tentative health, they weren’t able to duel or practice nearly as much as they had used to. Instead, Jeritza was more of a caretaker than anything. 

He laid Byleth on the bed, carefully tucking them in. 

He sighed and sit on the covers, next to his other half. Jeritza ran his fingers through their hair as they closed their eyes. 

“...Byleth.” He spoke softly. 

They kept their eyes closed, but tilted their head, showing that they were listening. 

“This is due to...the circumstances of your birth?” Jeritza asked cautiously. 

Byleth nodded slightly. 

Jeritza sighed again, standing and readjusting the blankets on Byleth. “You nap. I’ll make you something good, bring it by later.”

Byleth didn’t bother to respond, the light air exiting from their lips enough to show why. 

Jeritza stood in the doorway for a few moments, then sighed and walked out. He stood in the living room alone. 

For a moment, he considered going to Alois. 

He shook his head, dismissing the thought, and left he house to prepare some water for Byleth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like the concept! Chapters will stay short, due to being written on the Notes app on my phone.


End file.
